


Last Moments Together

by w0ahtherebuddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Song: All I Ask (Adele), Songfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ahtherebuddy/pseuds/w0ahtherebuddy
Summary: I wrote this while listening to All I Ask by Adele so......
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Last Moments Together

Akaashi stood in front of Kuroo with tears in his eyes. Kuroo wouldn’t look at him, his eyes were looking a little to the right of Akaashi. 

“Tetsurou,” Akaashi whispered, too scared to say anything more. 

“I’m sorry Keiji, I just don’t want this anymore. I loved you, I really did, but I don’t anymore, and if we continue this, neither of us will be happy,” Kuroo said, still not looking at Akaashi. 

Akaashi felt the tears running down his face but did nothing to stop them. He couldn’t focus on anything. Everything was a mess. All he could do was let the tears fall and look at Kuroo, his everything, admitting that he no longer felt the same way. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi finally choked out. 

“This isn’t your fault ‘Ji.” Akaashi sobbed at the nickname. “None of this is about you. You were so much more than enough. Please don’t think you weren’t,” Kuroo said, walking closer to Akaashi. 

Akaashi couldn’t control his sobs. This couldn’t be real, right? He thought back to all the moments they shared. From first meeting at training camp, the constant bickering, their first kiss, their first date where Kuroo made a fool of himself by spilling food on his shirt. Kuroo going to college, Akaashi was sad then too, but this hurt so much more. Moving in together, and how happy they were, their intimate moments, movie nights, taking care of each other when one overworked themselves. How proud they were of each other. 

Akaashi let out a pitiful laugh and looked up at Kuroo, who was standing closer than before. Kuroo was now crying, finally looking at Akaashi. 

“I’m so sorry darling, I’m so sorry,” Kuroo whispered. 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi and sat them on the floor. Akaashi was sobbing and holding onto Kuroo with no intention of letting go. Kuroo pulled Akaashi even closer and buried his face in Akaashi’s hair. 

“I love you so much Tetsurou,” Akaashi said, “please don’t forget that.”

“I love you too Keiji. I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all like this, they’re such a comfort ship and i cried while making this but i think i liked how it turned out lol


End file.
